1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server cabinet, and more particularly to a server cabinet of a rack server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, the world is in a highly-developing information technology era, and therefore, each enterprise or human being takes a personal computer (such as a desktop or a laptop) to do daily tasks. Moreover, with the maturity of telecommunication technology, conventional regional commerce model has already been replaced by transnational electronic business (e-business) such that e-business has become a trend. However, conventional personal computers may not be satisfied by the enterprise requirement for e-business. Thus, computer manufacturers develop a server with certain functions (such as cloud server, firewall server, etc.) in order to solve the problem of e-business for enterprises.
Take rack server system for an example, the rack server system includes a cabinet and multiple servers which are disposed in the container. In other words, the rack server system is that the multiple servers are disposed in the same cabinet simultaneously. Such a rack server system not only save more space and is easy to be managed but also executes a large amount of operations by the multiple coordinated servers. Thus, this rack server system is generally adopted in the enterprises. However, when each server is assembled in the cabinet, engineer needs to connect each server to the cabinet by wires in order to make each server being electrically connected to the cabinet precisely one by one. Therefore, it is time consuming and inconvenient for the engineer to assemble the rack server system.